1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermal management systems for electronic devices and more specifically it relates to a localized thermal management system for efficiently thermally managing a plurality of heat producing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Modern electronic devices (e.g. microprocessors, circuit boards and power supplies) and other heat producing devices have significant thermal management requirements. Conventional dry thermal management technology (e.g. forced air convection using fans and heat sinks) simply is not capable of efficiently thermally managing modern electronics. Metallic thermal vias are utilized to conduct heat from electronic devices on circuit boards and to disperse the heat along the length of thermal vias. Typically, thermal vias are installed to prevent an electronic component from overheating during a reflow solder process. During such a process the electronic component is not actively operating and is not the source of heat.
Single-phase liquid thermal management systems (e.g. liquid cold plates) and two-phase liquid thermal management systems (e.g. spray cooling, pool boiling, flow boiling, jet impingement cooling, falling-film cooling, parallel forced convection, curved channel cooling and capillary pumped loops) have been in use for years for thermally managing various types of heat producing devices. Spray cooling technology is being adopted today as the most efficient option for thermally managing electronic systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,804 entitled High Heat Flux Evaporative Spray Cooling to Tilton et al. describes the earlier versions of spray technology. U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,201 entitled Fluid Control Apparatus and Method for Spray Cooling to Tilton et al. also describes the usage of spray technology to cool a printed circuit board.